


God of Chaos

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, This Is STUPID, lettuce is mentioned, set cant have nice things, set is the God of chaos and so too is his poems and love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: A poem of chaos about Set's life and how he deals with his feelings for Horus.





	God of Chaos

 

 

 

 

Red sands,

                                 Storms,

                                                               Disorder,

                                                                                     Violence

 

Those are        my     domain.

As the usurper     of the highest      Kings of Kings,   I go unmatched.

 

                                                                              A Hooked rod,

                                                     A half moon,

                             A rectangle 

 

Describes me.

 

Virility and strength eclipses    my world, murderer of a brother and   stolen eye of another

 

I am hated by most- loved by only a few.

 

My anger is not    without reason, if you would only see

 

 A Beloved Brother,

                                                                                   Stole my intended

And married thee

 

Their union created a son, with whom

 

I come to loathe         and                 desire,

 

                                                          In a never ending storm of chaos.

 

Battles,       lettuce,      contendings,        sun rays,

 

Our conflicts and unmatched desires,    never cease.

 

For I am the God of chaos,    

                         And as such, I will never be happy with domestic bliss.

 

And Horus, the God of Gods, the bringer of    Black Sands, Will always wait for me 


End file.
